


Superman

by ALFIEDEYESLOVER



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Supermanning, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALFIEDEYESLOVER/pseuds/ALFIEDEYESLOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfie Deyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alfie+Deyes).



 

**_CRANK DAT SOULJA BOY AND YOOOUU CRANK DAT SOULJA BOY AND YOOOUU_ **

The music could be heard pounding from Dan’s room. It was annoying as all hell and Phil was tired of it. The shitty rap music that Dan played 24/7 wasn’t even from this decade, and the new Soulja Boy obsession was probably worse than the six years Dan had spent worshipping Kanye. Every night until at least 3 AM, their apartment quite literally vibrated from the powerful bass of Crank Dat.

**_THEN SUPERMAN THAT HOE_ **

What the fuck did that even mean? Phil had had enough. He angrily ripped the headphones he had been using as a way to try and block out the sound off of his head and threw them across the room. He stormed out of his room and yanked open Dan’s bedroom door.

“Dan, turn it down _please_.” The music played on. Phil’s eyes squinted angrily. Dan chortled gently.

**  
**

"You need to appreciate the music, Philip," Dan said, giggling to himself. “This is a perfectly good song. I don’t understand why you’re so opposed to it.”

Phil huffed, his annoyance really getting to him. “‘Crank That’ isn’t exactly an example of stellar music, Dan.”

“First of all, Philly,” Dan smirked, “It’s ‘Crank Dat’. And second of all, it’s a hit of the 2000s and you should learn to respect that.”

“Are you kidding me? Are you actually -- Oh my god. I’m leaving. I’m moving out.” Phil spat out angrily, stomping back out of Dan’s room as the song continued to repeat over and over.

Dan’s smirk stayed put on his face as Phil left. A soft snicker left his mouth when his bedroom door slammed shut.

**_AIM TO CLEAN OFF IN THIS HOE, WATCH ME CRANK IT, WATCH ME ROLL_ **

The music stopped around 5AM, and Phil was finally able to get some sleep. He wasn’t sure if this was going to be his life from now until he actually moved out of the flat -- not that he wanted to. Besides the fact that Dan was making his life a living hell for at least two hours every night, he still couldn’t help feeling affection towards the younger boy. They’d been flatmates for six years now, and he wasn’t sure if this kind of issue was something worth moving out over.

After getting a solid six hours of sleep, however, the music picked up again at 11AM, and Phil opened his eyes, immediately letting out a screech of disdain. Was Dan serious? Was he actually fucking serious?

Phil squinted angrily at the ceiling. If he listened carefully, he could hear Dan chuckling quietly to himself. That fucker. He wasn’t sure just how much longer he could take this. However, he told himself that this really wasn’t worth getting in another fight over. Phil grabbed his phone, jacket and keys, and scribbled out a note to Dan saying that he was going on a walk.

An hour or so later, Phil returned to their shared flat, significantly calmer. He also brought with him a hot pizza, ready to share an episode of Shingeki no Kyojin while they ate together. He almost missed Dan’s presence when he wasn’t being completely and absolutely irritating.

“Dan!” Phil called out into the surprisingly quiet flat. “I brought lunch! Come eat with me.”

After a few seconds of no response, Phil almost called out Dan’s name again, but before he can speak, “YOOOOOOUUUUU!” blasted through the flat, followed by the opening notes of _that damn song_. Phil let out what could only be described as a growl. He set the pizza down on the nearest countertop and resisted the urge to punch the wall.

After a moment of deliberation, Phil shrugged off his coat and tossed it away from him, not caring where it landed in the flat, only one thought in his mind cutting through the anger he felt.

He was going to teach Dan a lesson once and for all.

His heart began to beat faster as he moved swiftly into the hallway leading to Dan’s bedroom, the horrible song still blasting loudly, now on the second verse. When he came face to face with the door, the worst line from the song could be heard.

**_WATCH ME SUPERSOAK THAT HOE_ **

That was it.

“Dan!” Phil screamed, bursting into Dan’s room, loudly slamming the door open.

“Yes, Phil?” Dan replied calmly from his bed, holding back snickers.

“I can’t take it anymore. Stop this music! Right this instant!” Phil shouted, anger evident in his reddening face.

“Yeah? It’s annoying you?” Dan said, cheeky grin gracing his features.

“Yes, Dan! Turn it off!” Phil yelled.

“Or what?”

Phil blinked at Dan, his expression blank, wondering what he meant by that. Was that a challenge? He stared Dan down as the younger boy simply smirked at him defiantly.

Maybe it was.

Well, Phil burst into Dan’s room for a reason, and that godforsaken song was still blasting the the background, now on its second repeat.

**_THEN SUPERMAN THAT HOE_ **

He moved forward towards the bed, hands going to his belt buckle. Dan’s gaze shifted downwards almost instantly.

“What are you doing, Phil?” he questioned quietly, eyes still fixated on his flatmate’s hands.

“For once, Dan -- shut the fuck up.”

Dan’s eyes widened comically as Phil undid his belt and slid it off his hips almost violently. He tossed it into the corner, approaching Dan’s bed. He unbuttoned his jeans, fumbling with the zip. A moment of doubt flashed through his mind, but his anger and libido quickly overpowered that.

“Sit up and come here, right in front of me,” Phil said, standing right at the edge of the bed. He was surprised to hear how commanding his own voice was. Apparently Dan was too, but he quickly did what he was told.

“Perfect,” Phil mumbled to himself. His crotch was perfectly aligned with Dan’s face. Dan only made a strangled noise, hungrily watching Phil free his growing member from the confines of his boxer-briefs.

Phil began to jerk himself off, his eyes closing in pleasure as he imagined the outcome of the ‘lesson’ he was to teach Dan soon enough. After a couple of moments, he heard rustling, and he opened his eyes slightly to see Dan in the middle of taking his shirt off, most likely anticipating what was to come.

Phil’s eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. Dan tossed his shirt into the corner and looked up at Phil through his eyelashes flirtatiously. His hand went out, presumably to ‘help’ Phil out, but Phil batted his hand away with a glare.

“Dan, turn over,” Phil said sternly. “We can’t have you thinking that you’re allowed to participate.”

Dan shuddered a little at Phil’s words, his hands slinking back to his side. He kept eye contact for a beat before giving in and turning over slowly, face turned slightly so that his cheek was resting on his pillow.

Phil moved forward until he was able to straddle Dan, sitting lightly on top of him as he resumed what he came to do.

His hand moved faster and faster as he got more into it, his eyes fluttering closed once more. He could barely hear the horrible music anymore, muffled by the blood rushing in his ears.

Soon, he could feel his climax approaching. He opened his eyes slightly to see Dan writhing around on the bed, grinding down into his mattress. He groaned at the sight, his hand twisting the way he liked it.

Finally, waves of pleasure washed over him, and his release striped across Dan’s back. He looked down at his creation, and smirked to himself triumphantly. He caught Dan’s eye, knowing that the other boy hadn’t come, and he grabbed a handful of the blue sheets that had been haphazardly thrown to the foot of the bed.

He let out a tiny laugh as he tossed the sheets onto Dan’s back. “You should clean yourself up for goodness sake.”

The sheets clung to the sticky residue on Dan’s back, and Dan immediately turned red as he began to laugh.

“Phil,” Dan said, between gasps of uncontrollable laughter.

“What?” Phil spat out, still catching his breath.

 

“Y-you just, you just _supermanned dat hoe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed our very 1st fic !! no flames pls, leave kudos n comment if u liked it <3 <3 <3 (= 
> 
> for reference: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=superman+dat+hoe


End file.
